Adeptus Astartes (Imperium of Avalon)
Based off the iconic Warhammer 40K Soldiers of the same name, the Adeptus Astartes of the Imperium of Avalon is one of the Imperium's elite fighting forces. Powerful and loyal, the Adeptus Astartes served in various theaters, first serving in the War of Khar'shan, where they made their debut at the climactic, decisive Battle of Tarran. Avalon Adeptus Astartes Legions *Nulla - Grey Knights - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Grey Knights Chapter, the Imperium of Avalon Grey Knights answer directly to the Emperor and the Emperor alone **Grey Knights **Exorcists **Penitent Justicars **Delta Phantoms **Astral Crusaders **Desolation Ravens *I - Dark Angels - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Dark Angels Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Dark Angels chapters are divided into 3 groups: a mainstream Plasma Weaponry-specialized group, a Terminator-using Deathwing Division, and a fast-attack Ravenwing Division **Dark Angels **Angels of Redemption **Angels of Vengeance **Consecrators *II - Grail Vipers - Customized to replace the unknown 2nd Legion, the Grail Vipers are a quick-striking shock and awe Legion **Grail Vipers **Delta Destroyers **Arctic Swords **Golden Wizards *III - Emperor's Children - Based off the Warhammer 40K Emperor's Children Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Emperor's Children chapters utilize sonic weaponry and specialized in demoralizing the enemy **Emperor's Children **Flickering Blades **Amethyst Monitors **Royal Acolytes *IV - Iron Warriors - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Iron Warriors Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Iron Warriors chapters concentrate on Siege Warfare, be it defending against sieges or carrying them out (although they're usually better at carrying them out) **Iron Warriors **Steel Brethren **Sons of the Forge **The Bloodborn *V - White Scars - Based off of the Warhammer 40K White Scars Legion, the Imperium of Avalon White Scars chapters concentrate on fast attack tactics **White Scars **Dark Hunters **Marauders **Storm Lords *VI - Space Wolves - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Space Wolves Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Space Wolves chapters concentrate on assault tactics **Space Wolves **Wolf Brothers **Dark Wolves **Lupus Caelus *VII - Imperial Fists - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Imperial Fists Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Imperial Fists chapters concentrate on Siege Warfare (usually defending against sieges) **Imperial Fists **Astral Knights **Black Templar **Iron Knights *VIII - Night Lords - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Night Lords Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Night Lords chapters concentrate on Stealth Tactics **Night Lords **Night Wing **The Baleful Eye **The Exalted *IX - Blood Angels - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Blood Angels Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Blood Angels chapters concentrate on Assault Tactics and Deep Striking into the middle of enemy formations **Blood Angels **Flesh Tearers **Lamenters **Templars of Blood *X - Iron Hands - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Iron Hands Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Iron Hands chapters concentrate on Cybernetics **Iron Hands **Storm Walkers **Iron Lords **Steel Confessors *XI - Steel Amazons - An experiment designed to replace the unknown 11th Legion, Daniel designed the Steel Amazons to be female warriors with similar (although tailored to females) modifications to standard male Space Marines (effectively making Female Adeptus Astartes); their armor, while made with the same materials as standard Space Marine Armor, resembles the armor of the Warhammer 40K Sisters of Battle; they concentrate on Melee Combat **Steel Amazons **Vigilant Medusas **Silver Sisters **Shrieking Banshees *XII - World Eaters - Based off of the Warhammer 40K World Eaters Legion, the Imperium of Avalon World Eaters chapters concentrate on Berserker-style Melee Combat **World Eaters **War Hounds **The Ravagers **The Sanctified *XIII - Ultramarines - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Ultramarines Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Ultramarines chapters concentrate on Versatility and Adaptability **Ultramarines **Black Consuls **Novamarines **White Consuls *XIV - Death Guard - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Death Guard Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Death Guard chapters concentrate on Durability and Biological/Chemical Warfare (Both defending against and tactically using it) **Death Guard **Dusk Raiders **The Purge **The Tainted *XV - Thousand Sons - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Thousand Sons Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Thousand Sons chapters concentrate on Supernatural Combat **Thousand Sons **Prodigal Sons **Doom Wizards **Blood Ravens *XVI - Luna Wolves - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Luna Wolves Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Luna Wolves chapters concentrate on Flexible Tactics and eliminating the Enemy Command Structure **Luna Wolves **Sons of the Eye **The Oath-Broken **Sons of the Cyclops *XVII - Word Bearers - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Word Bearers Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Word Bearers chapters concentrate on Conjuration; it should be noted that ALL Word Bearers are religious to an extreme **Word Bearers **Imperial Heralds **Black Comet **Unspeaking *XVIII - Salamanders - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Salamanders Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Salamanders chapters concentrate on Close Quarters Combat and Flame Weaponry **Salamanders **Dragon Warriors **Storm Giants **Black Dragons *XIX - Raven Guard - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Raven Guard Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Raven Guard chapters concentrate on Guerilla Warfare and Lightning Attacks **Raven Guard **Raptors **Death Spectres **Storm Hawks *XX - Alpha Legion - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Alpha Legion Legion, the Imperium of Avalon Alpha Legion chapters concentrate on Covert Ops **Alpha Legion **Delta Legion **Sigma Legion **Omega Legion Gallery Legions Nulla - Grey Knights Grey Knights.png|Grey Knights Exorcists.png|Exorcists I - Dark Angels Dark Angels.png|Dark Angels II - Grail Vipers Grail Vipers.png|Grail Vipers III - Emperor's Children Emperor's Children.png|Emperor's Children IV - Iron Warriors Iron Warriors.png|Iron Warriors V - White Scars White Scars.png|White Scars VI - Space Wolves Space Wolves.png|Space Wolves VII - Imperial Fists Imperial Fists.png|Imperial Fists Black Templar.png|Black Templar VIII - Night Lords Night Lords.png|Night Lords IX - Blood Angels Blood Angels.png|Blood Angels Lamenters.png|Lamenters X - Iron Hands Iron Hands.png|Iron Hands XI - Steel Amazons Steel Amazons - Astartes Sister.png|Steel Amazons XII - World Eaters World Eaters.png|World Eaters XIII - Ultramarines Ultramarines.png|Ultramarines XIV - Death Guard Death Guard.png|Death Guard XV - Thousand Sons Thousand Sons2.png|Thousand Sons Thousand Sons.png|Doom Wizards Blood Ravens.png|Blood Ravens XVI - Luna Wolves Luna Wolves2.png|Luna Wolves XVII - Word Bearers Word Bearers.png|World Bearers XVIII - Salamanders Salamanders.png|Salamanders XIX - Raven Guard Raven Guard.png|Raven Guard Raptors.png|Raptors XX - Alpha Legion Alpha Legion.png|Alpha Legion Soldier Types Standard/Elite RG_Scout_Marine.png|Scout Trooper Armor_Blood_Ravens.png|Tactical Marine FT_Assault_Marine.png|Assault Marine Blood_Angel_DW_Devastator_Brother2.png|Devastator Marine Exterminador_del_Ala_de_Muerte_Wikihammer.png|Terminator UM_Astartes_MkVI_Corvus.png|Sternguard Veteran 4c4dbd9b87f7e52a9fc34f6e54aa3279.png|Vanguard Veteran Specialized/Commander Deathwatch-apothecary.png|Apothecary DA_Chaplain_capelan.png|Chaplain 1d551620cb9e0fe0e2a1c8987db253db--deathwatch-ultramarines.png|Librarian f5c617c764a6873d1107c615936d695f--black-templars-deathwatch.png|Techmarine Ultramarine_Honour_Guard.png|Honor Guard Titus.png|Captain Category:Species